Learning
by Skaey
Summary: Tezuka learned a lot of things just being with Ryoma. Tezuka x Ryoma. Just ramblings on how Tezuka learned three major important things on life. Fluff.


**Learning **

**Skaey/Claudestine **

**_Tezuka learned a lot of things _**

**AN: **I know it might suck, but for your information, this fanfic wasn't suppose to exist. I was just suppose to write a journal entry, but it ended up as a story. Lol. But at least it'll amuse you guys (I hope). Don't mind the grammar and all, because like I said, I just wrote it in the spur of the moment. Made in less than an hour. Nevertheless, despite how boring it may sound like, I hope you enjoy reading this (smiles).

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu had never really smiled.

Until he met Echizen Ryoma.

The younger boy was able to send him smiling, by just simply..._smiling _himself. At times, Tezuka wondered if the smile (or sometimes the smirk) was really meant for his sight. But when he looked around, he saw no one but his shadow. When he finally returned Echizen's smile, with a ghostly but nevertheless, a small curve of the lips, he could see how the younger boy's face would etch into something... well, just something that wasn't unhappy. Tezuka never really could tell, despite knowing his kouhai for 3 years already.

Tezuka Kunimitsu could never laugh.

Untile he saw Echizen Ryoma fall off the edge of the river to save the can of unopened Ponta.

That was a few weeks, or months ago and Tezuka could never _ever _forget it. They were camping, or in a training camp Ryuzaki-sensei had arranged for them (they were in the same school again, but they were just high school students this time) in the woods and their coach had assigned them by pairs to go trekking together. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu were paired up together-whether they liked it or not.

Echizen being Echizen, had at least brought a can of his favorite drink. Sadly, he had a difficulty opening it. But being the stubborn boy he was, he continued forcing the can open while walking the muddy and rocky path. Tezuka was paying attention to his teammate, that was for sure, but since he was engrossed in watching Echizen open the can in amusement, he never noticed that there was a lump in the ground in front of the latter's way. He only realized it existed when the prodigy had fallen into the stream beside them, hopelessly trying to grab his now-drifting can of Ponta.

When the cat-like boy finally returned, soaking with mud dripping on his attire, Tezuka Kunimitsu couldn't help but laugh. Of course, Echizen had looked at him with wide eyes, surprised to see his captain laugh. But in the end, Echizen laughed along with him (fully knowing that the older boy was laughing _at _him not _with _him).

Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't know how to love.

That was until a few years ago, though.

Eight years ago, on the day of his graduation, Echizen Ryoma had told him he loved him. Tezuka being Tezuka, took this as an insult; he had never believed any single word that his younger friend had confessed. But deep, deep inside him, he was gaping in confusion. He knew he had felt at least something with the other boy, but he couldn't identify what. Tezuka was about to decline whatever his kouhai had told him but when his lips met soft rosy ones, he couldn't help but melt.

Perhaps he should give it a shot.

But as days turned into weeks, and as weeks turned into months, Tezuka Kunimitsu had grown supremely fond of his partner. Monthly dates (or maybe just tennis games) turned into weekly dates (which were now composed of a movie, eating in a restaurant, a tennis match and at times, a make-out session). Most times, he never really minded how Kikumaru Eiji would glomp Ryoma, but whenever he thought of someone touching _his _Ryoma, he went crazy. He didn't like it a bit. A year had passed and their relationship was surprisingly steady but they both knew that it wasn't about to end soon.

Just like how Kunimitsu would get envious when Fuji Syuusuke would ruffle Ryoma's head affectionately, somewhat brotherly, and mutter something quietly to the green haired teen that would make the younger boy blush, Ryoma also had a few perks that made him quite jealous as well. For example, he hated it when Atobe would challenge Kunimitsu into a match that would last _hours _because Atobe wanted to defeat Tezuka, not caring how long or how many matches it would take. He hated it because Atobe took Kunimitsu away from him. And to him, time was very precious- especially when it came to his dates with the older man.

He never knew when he had started falling in love with the young prodigy. He never really noticed how time flew past quickly. He had never really paid any attention to how many trophies he had gained playing as a professional tennis player. He **couldn't **forget though that this was his seventh anniversary with Echizen Ryoma. He could still remember clearly his wedding day, of course.

Funnily, the 'shot' he took when he was younger, was the actual right choice to pick. He never regretted it.

But to him, it didn't matter. He had forgotten how long he had been with Ryoma already. Both didn't really count. What was important was that they both still loved each other.

Though he didn't know why, or how, to him, it just felt..._right.  
_  
Maybe it was because Ryoma taught him to be the real Tezuka Kunimitsu. And Kunimitsu was certain that his lover wouldn't give up the job of teaching him lessons just like what he had done when they were younger... He was sure that _they both _wouldn't give up. They were both the pillars and they weren't planning to retire any time soon.


End file.
